


The Absence of Pain: Part I

by lunalovemegood



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovemegood/pseuds/lunalovemegood
Summary: The inspiration for this story came episode 12 of season 4’s, “Still.” In this imagined scenario, Beth and Daryl have a loving encounter in the woods. Very explicit.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene
Kudos: 3





	The Absence of Pain: Part I

The Absence of Pain 

In that moment, as the blaze danced in their eyes and the four walls of the past burned to the ground, something was ignited in them both. Some of it was the shine, some of it was the heat of the fire and much of it was an acceptance that they would never be safe again. Not in this life. In that moment, though, there was an electricity of alcohol and anger. Pure exhaustion mixed with the instinct of survival. Beth felt deep inside of her a freedom she hadn’t felt in a long time. Perhaps a freedom she had never known before. And she wanted to touch him. To comfort him. To comfort herself. 

She considered this as she watched the amber glow of the flames illuminate his face. Inside the house, she learned about Daryl. Inside the prison, she learned from Daryl. But in the shadows of the raging fire, she made the decision that she wanted to learn more. In one confident motion fueled by grain alcohol and simple human necessity, Beth clutched the sleeve of Daryl’s jacket to quite forcefully turn him and get her lips to his. She kissed him hard. Purposefully. Almost with no regard of his response. She just wanted this. This moment. This kiss. This fire. 

Daryl melted into her naturally. They began to grab at each other frantically. Not because of urgency. Not because they were removing their blood stained clothes and tossing their weapons to the ground. But because they were alive. And there was human breath on their necks. That sweet and sensual human breath exuded from Beth’s pink lips all over Daryl’s neck. They were both breathing deeply and as soon as Beth merely grazed his member with the back of her hand, his knees went weak. 

Beth grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dark. Away from the falling ash and the broken dreams. They ran together, hand in hand, with their backs to what was left of the world. Away from destruction and decay and deep into the darkness of carnal desire. In a clearing, Beth stopped. Daryl looked at her with slight confusion. There was no denying that he wanted her. He was merely hesitant. All along, he only wanted to protect her. Now, to see her as the vision of his lust, he didn’t know how to take her unto himself exactly. Beth quickly recognized this in his strikingly handsome, terribly dirty face and took action. She gently removed Daryl’s crossbow from his back and hung it very nearby on a tree branch. Then, she walked towards Daryl with only primal intentions and began holding his face as she pressed her lips into his and began guiding him backward until he backed up into the tree where his crossbow was in his reach. 

Beth slowly removed his jacket. Their bodies were so tired but, in that moment, everything inside of her tingled. Daryl was moaning softly as Beth used her mouth on his jaw line and earlobes. As frantic as their first embrace was, now, her every move was deliberate. She pressed her pelvis into Daryl’s groin and felt the surge of blood warm her throughout. Daryl let his rough hands rest in Beth’s long blonde hair. She reached for them and gently coerced him to grasp her breasts over her shirt while she showered him with everything that had been taken away from them before it all happened. Daryl gently pulled her shirt away from her body so he could feel the supple skin of her delicate breasts. His hands. Used for weaponry. As weaponry. Not in that moment. Now, for pleasure. Pain was absent. And that made it all the more passionately pleasurable. 

Upon feeling the heat and the caress of Daryl’s hands squeezing and cupping her breasts, Beth’s pussy throbbed for him. She wanted all of him. Everything that was transpiring inside of her mind and inside of her body were colliding and making her dizzy with desire. She wanted to savor him, so she slowly slid down Daryl’s body whilst keeping the pressure of her body against his. She slunk to her knees, used her hands to lift the bottom of his shirt and began to kiss and lick his abdomen, careful to avoid his numerous wounds. His wounds, strangely, only made her crave him more. As Beth fluttered her flower petal tongue, kissed and blew playful wisps of air around the top of his groin, she simultaneously enlisted her soft hands to undo Daryl’s button and zipper. She looked up at him with her striking baby blue eyes to silently ask him if she could take him into her mouth. He wanted to deny her, but only for a brief moment. 

To Daryl, it all seemed like a dream. And he was afraid to wake up and be separated from the sweet surrender that is losing oneself inside of another. Beth intuitively picked up on his reluctance and smiled, like she does. She took Daryl’s swollen cock into her right hand, impressed by the weight of it. Daryl watched her face next to his manhood and drank in that Beth smile. So sweet, that smile. So worthwhile. So seductive, that smile, in this moment.

“We all got jobs to do, Mr. Dixon” said Beth, still smiling. She used her left hand to reach up towards his chest. She gripped his chest while she used her right hand to ease Daryl’s cock into her hot, sweet mouth. Daryl immediately buckled under the weight of the delectable feeling of his dick inside of her wet mouth. He had to use a hand against the tree and used the other to touch Beth’s golden locks as she took him in and out of her mouth as slowly as she could manage in her incredible lust. She wanted him to feel again. And she wanted him to feel her. Daryl guided her head gently and watched Beth devour him with the kind of hunger he had forgotten the living was permitted to enjoy. Even in the darkness of the woods, he could make out her stunning shape perfectly. He could draw the curves of Beth’s body every time he could bear to shut his eyes and experience her warmth. And when the wind blew the leaves of the overhead trees a certain way, he watched moonbeams shine down into her hair and elucidate her gorgeous face that was so methodically taking his cock in and out of her beautiful mouth. 

She was still tightly gripping and rubbing her left hand up and down Daryl’s chest. She took a moment to lick her other hand in order to get it moist and warm to massage his balls as she continued to suck him, gradually increasing her speed. Daryl was mesmerized by Beth’s pure appeal and the way she looked when their eyes met while he was filling up her mouth. He simply couldn’t resist the urge to be between her legs any longer.


End file.
